1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device having a heat pipe for cooling an electronic component, such as an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a large amount of heat is produced during operation of an electronic device in a computer system. The heat generated must be quickly removed to ensure normal operation of the electronic device. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to the electronic device to absorb the heat from the electronic device. The heat absorbed by the heat dissipation device is then dissipated to ambient air. However, with the increasing performance of the computer system, more and more heat-generating electronic devices, for example, CPUs and graphic processing units (GPUs), need to be crowded in the computer system simultaneously, meanwhile the heat generated by each of these electronic devices is greatly increased. At the same time, due to the compact fashion, the computer system has a limited space for receiving these electronic devices, which further deteriorates the heat dissipation problem of these electronic devices in the computer system.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which has a great dissipating capability for electronic devices in a computer system whilst utilizes a room of the computer system efficiently.